Young Justice Jokers Rampage
by Seeker of Paradise
Summary: The Light need a distraction so they use the Joker but once you let a mad dog off its collar its very hard to get it back on, will the new Young Justice be able to defeat the upcoming madness im writing the joker like he was in the Dark Knight
1. Chapter 1

The Light Headquarters

Time 9:45

Location: Unknown

Savage spoke to the other members on the monitor

'There appears to be a problem'

'What kind of problem?'

'It would appear those interfering kids have procured an item which would interfere with Phase 2'

'We need to get it back'

'Of course that goes without saying'

'But we can't let them know of the devices nature'

'What do you suggest?'

'A distraction'

'Your not thinking of?'

'I am'

'You can't control him'

'I don't need to control him'

'I used him once a simple distraction and look what happened he killed Jason Todd and created an international incident'

'Exactly'

'…'

'its decided break the Joker out of Arkham'


	2. The Interview

Arkham Asylum

Psychiatrist Sophie Jones was sitting in a room with one of the most infamous villains in history. The whole ordeal was a little overwhelming but Arkham proved the best challenge, she was sitting in a room, opposite her stood the Joker sitting in a chair with only handcuffs, behind her stood three men with guns pointed at the Joker. Dr Jones clicked a button and spoke

'The time is 5:48pm present are Dr Sophie Jones and Inmate 3349 known only by alias The Joker, excuse me what is your real name?'

The Joker grinned

'Ooh Dr Jones you're new'

The doctor was taken aback

'Yes how did you?

'Oh you know how it is fresh of the beat, confident in yourself you can save the world'

'Well I'

'And then you take a knife to the chest then raped and then beaten and all before teatime'

Dr Jones resisted the urge to throw up and attempted to regain composure

'Can you tell me your real name?'

'Oh that's easy it's Jack Daniels, or is it Peter Blonsky or was it Jeff yes I like Jeff'

'You don't remember your own name'

'No'

The joker pretended to be sad for a moment

'But then again I do know lots of other things'

'Like what'

'Oh you know how Penguin is getting two fruit cups, and how the Warden is sleeping with his secretary'

'Yes that's quite en'

'Or how there is normally only two guards with guns to supervise me'

The doctor turned around in time for her to see the guard shoot the other two with a silenced pistol and then saw the pistol aim right at her face, but then the joker intervened, with surprising speed he took at one of the guards knifes and proceeded to jump on him and stab the man repeatedly in the face whilst covering his mouth so he couldn't scream. Dr Jones stood absolutely still paralyzed by fear as the joker smiled and began a low chuckle; he pushed his green hair back and then turned to confront the doctor. Slowly he kneeled down to face her and then grabbed her face and said

'Do you want to know how I got these scars?'


	3. guess who's back?

This is channel 5 news at 6 0 clock with your host Dave Murdoch

'Thank you Karen tonight's top stories there was a riot in New York city today which was reportedly sparked over the ongoing alien panic people have began suspecting that neighbors and friends could have been replaced by aliens this news reporter advises people to stay calm and trust in ones fellow man. The criminal known by the alias the Joker has escaped from Arkham Asylum last night Gotham PD have already begun a local manhunt and remain hopeful on catching him in other news an bomb planted at Lexcorp has left 19 dead and fifty wounded, the responsible party for the attack is unknown and Police are looking at a connection between the Joker escape and the attack'

Nightwing turned off the TV and looked around at the other members of the Young Justice. Robin turned to Nightwing

'Well this isn't good'

'You have know idea'

Lagoon Boy was unimpressed

'What's the big deal its just one man?'

Superboy although he silently wished he didn't said

'I have to agree we've beaten him before'

'That was when he was in a team and even then he almost killed everybody if it wasn't for doctor fate'

Miss Martian looked at Nightwing and saw something she didn't see often…fear

'As off today the Joker is a priority 1 and it will be handled by myself, Robin and Batgirl'

Blue Beetle was concerned

'Are you sure that's enough why don't you at least take Super?

'NO'

There was stunned silence at Nightwing's outcry

'Look the Joker isn't some small timer ok and none of you are equipped to handle him properly, Robin and Batgirl stay behind everybody else dismissed'

Once everyone left the room Robin spoke

'Were screwed'

Batgirl playfully slapped him on the head

'No were not stop being so melodramatic'

'He's going to want Batman and what's he going to do when Batman doesn't show up?'

'Oh there's going to be a batman'

'Nightwing are you?'

'Going to be batman? Yeah'

'That's not going to work'

'Look we need the people to think the Justice league are still here and if there's a joker there needs to be a batman'

Meanwhile

Lex Luthor slammed his fist on the table

'I told you this would happen'

'Look we all voted'

'We get him out not only does he kill al our Ra's men but he blows up my fucking building'

'Surely you were compensated?'

'Did I mention he took something?'

'What?'

'Match he took the clone'

Suddenly an image of the Joker appeared on their intercom

'Ooh what do we have here group therapy session ooh I'll take queenie for five minutes in heaven give you a nice smile'

The Joker smiled and licked his knife, Lex shouted at him

'Listen you demented freak'

'Freak? Oh Lexie I'm hurt and after all the trouble I went to help you'

'Help us you destroyed my building'

'I had to borrow something's'

Savage however was not so easily aggravated

'How did you find us?'

'Oh it wasn't easy I had to make certain arrangements for a significant amount of pain to be administered to Count Vertigo, I'm told he screamed for quite some time that Harley of mine she's quite the sociopath…oh my look at the time well I best be off hugs and kisses'

The screen went blank

'This was a bad idea'

Meanwhile

'OK boys Mr. J's back and looking for some fun so who's in'?

Hundreds of inmates of Belle Reeve screamed in joy at Harley Quinn who smiled and twirled around taking out a phone she called

'Mr. J is 200 enough?'

'Oh my dear Harley you do spoil me'


End file.
